


Без обязательств

by ToraTallium



Series: Eternity: Tomorrow Never Knows [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTallium/pseuds/ToraTallium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отношения между демонами и эльфами далеко не всегда такие напряженные, как о них принято думать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без обязательств

Гуляя по вечернему Гензо, Мисаки отчаянно скучала. Винсент уже давно не появлялся в поле зрения, Натаниэль опять застрял в Мистдарке, повеселиться в этом человеческом городе было совершенно не с кем! Недолго думая, демонесса решила, что сможет развеяться в Релиансе - вот как раз и охранник у Портала уже почти спал, не заметил, как менялась в темноте внешность девушки, как она ненавязчиво воздействовала на его сознание, и как скрылась в голубоватой дымке.

В Небесном Царстве охранники бодрее, но и их удалось легко отвлечь, главное - быстро телепортироваться. А уж дорогу до дома одного эльфа Мисаки запомнила хорошо. Стоя у калитки, она прикидывала время - в позапрошлый раз к этому часу его семья уже была дома... Решив, что сейчас они ей совершенно не нужны, демонесса переместилась прямо в его комнату. Пустую, правда, но хотя бы ждать пришлось недолго.

Ривал почти не удивился, когда увидел лежащую на его кровати Мисаки, с любопытством разглядывающую какую-то книгу, которая, впрочем, была молниеносно отложена в сторону, стоило ему закрыть дверь.

\- Ну, и где ты пропадал, горе луковое? - насмешливо спросила она, глядя на него снизу вверх. Её роскошная шевелюра сегодня занимала почти половину пола, так что эльф присвистнул.

\- Они тебе не мешаются, нет? Сейчас будут! - прыснул он, собираясь было уже пробираться к кровати прямо так, но девушка на него шикнула.

\- Отравлю! Хотя нет, я не взяла с собой яд, - в её глазах как всегда плясали черти, хотя разглядеть их она не дала, переворачиваясь на живот и всё же укорачивая волосы. - Вообще, если не хочешь, чтобы я убила эту принцесску - видеть её больше не могу! - то ты просто обязан спасти меня от скуки!

\- Твоё коварство не знает границ! - Ривал смеялся, но всё равно заметил, что сегодня с Мисаки что-то не так. Нет, она и раньше любила шутить подобным образом - демоны, что с них взять? - но сегодня казалось, что она готова действительно привести свои шутки в исполнение. - И что же вы, о, коварнейшая из коварнейших, желаете, чтобы я сделал?

\- Должны же у вас здесь быть какие-то развлечения! - ухватив его за руку, она переместила их на площадь.

 

Назад они телепортировались уже за полночь, не прерывая жарких поцелуев и мучительно долгого снятия одежды. Заклинание, изолирующее звуки, девушка наложила еще вечером, когда только появилась в комнате, вот только...

\- Ты так и не поставил замок, - заметила она, прикусывая кожу на шее.

\- Да плевать, - на выдохе ответил Ривал, наконец-то разобравшись со шнуровкой корсета (она это специально, наверняка!) и отбрасывая его в сторону, так что звякнули струны гитары.

Слишком далеко от кровати - вещи со стола были сметены на пол, но девушка требовательно толкнула его, не отпуская от себя, и споткнувшись об её юбку и стопку книг, они всё-таки упали на мягкое покрывало.

\- Попался! - воскликнула Мисаки, крепко держа руки эльфа, пользуясь положением сверху. Прихватила губами мочку уха, прижимаясь всем телом. Посмотрела в глаза.

\- Ты многое теряешь, - прошептал её в губы Ривал.

\- Докажи... - парировала девушка, жадно целуя.

Освободить руки. Проводить пальцами по спине, нажимая на позвонки. Ласкать гибкое тело, дрожью отвечающее на каждое прикосновение. С наслаждением смотреть на силуэт в темноте, здесь и сейчас полностью принадлежащий тебе. Целовать, кусать и оставлять бледные следы от ногтей. Выгибаться навстречу и тянуться за новыми и новыми ласками, не сдерживая хрипа и стонов. Забыть обо всём и чувствовать только два сплетенных тела...

 

Тяжело дыша, Мисаки устроилась у Ривала на груди. Он рассеянно перебирал ей волосы, прикрыв глаза.

\- Странные вы существа, светлые, - неожиданно серьёзно сказала демонесса. 

\- И почему? - хмыкнул эльф. Она и раньше любила говорить подобные вещи, так что было даже интересно, что же выдаст сейчас.

\- Вам ведь вроде с детства прививают мысль, что с нами тёмными дружить нехорошо. А вы всё равно ведётесь. Знаете и про коварство, и про хитрость, и что совести у нас нет, а всё туда же.

Парень удивлённо приподнял бровь, ожидая продолжения, но она только откинулась на спину, всё больше мрачнея. Понять, что творилось у неё на душе - не значит же то, что она демон, что у неё души нет! - Ривал не мог, да и откуда бы. Мисаки с охотой и азартом рассказывала о своих проделках то там, то тут, и с радостью расписывала, как убила бы свою обожаемую сестрицу, но почти ничего не говорила о себе.

Неожиданно демонесса села, покачав головой.

\- Всё-таки не могу я вас понять, - это прозвучало зло и обиженно. Она собиралась было встать и уйти, но эльф, повернувшись на бок, притянул её к себе.

\- Да зачем тебе что-то понимать, м? Знать не знаю, о чём ты на самом деле думаешь, и не хочу. Мир не делится на чёрное и белое, и мы вовсе не такие правильные и скучные, как вы там у себя в Мистдарке думаете. Какая разница, кто есть кто, если всем хорошо? Тебе же хорошо?

\- Знаю я всё это, - буркнула Мисаки, поведя плечом. О том, что дело не совсем в этом, она предпочла промолчать. - Ну а тебе?

\- Вот и не забивай себе голову всякими глупостями, - Ривал мягко поцеловал её в висок и рассмеялся. - Рядом с такой обворожительной красавицей не может быть иначе, ты слишком плохо обо мне думаешь!

\- Ах так! - девушка ухмыльнулась, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. - Сейчас кто-то получит за наглую клевету!

"В конце концов, какая мне разница, где он, пока всё может быть так, как есть", - рассеянно заметила про себя Мисаки, снова забывая об истинной причине своего беспокойства.  
  
Здесь и сейчас всё было прекрасно.


End file.
